Forbidden (A SyndiSparklez FanFiction)
by ProjectFanFictionHD
Summary: A pairing I've looked for yet never found. So why not write it instead? Anyways, enjoy the boners! Any feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

This story is copied from my deviantart profile. So this story belongs to me. M'kay? No copying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Sparklez POV~ The Purge has just started, the rules were simple. Iron swords, no armour or potions. I chuckled, " This is gonna be a long Purge." I crafted my sword, but as I was about to leave my vault, I saw Syndicate around the corner.

~Syndicate POV~ I stayed crouched around the corner waiting for the pistons to retract. I got tired of waiting, so I pounced around the corner trying to scare him. " Ay bro lemme in so I can take that booty o' yours!" I commanded as I banged on the glass.

~Sparklez POV~ I blushed at the sight of Syndicate. I was tempted to let him in. " I'll let you in, but you have to do something for me." Syndicate raised his eyebrow in curiosity at this 'something'. " Once I push this button, do not kill me." I said as I put my hand on the button.

~Syndicate POV~ I nodded in agreement to his command. Sparklez pushed the button to let me in, I dropped my sword outside the vault as I walked in. He smirked as he closed the door behind me. I blushed a bit at that moment.

~Sparklez POV~ As soon as Syndicate walked in the vault he asked what he needed to do to not be killed and get major loot.  
I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed. I was blushing ever so deeply as I stuttered, " T-Tom, I want-t you..." I was getting harder by the second.

~Syndicate POV~ My face was hotter than lava when he said that. I fell to my knees in pure lust. I walked up to Sparklez and surprised him by tackling him down on to the bed. As I was sitting on top of him, I started to take my clothes off.

~Sparklez POV~ I accepted Tom as dominant as I started stripping myself also. By surprise, he flipped us over and pushed me down his body. I looked up at him and all he responded with was "Suck it." I followed his command as I grasped his cock and started to suck his hard shaft. Tom forced my head down as a want for deepthroating.

~Syndicate POV~ I was a horny mess at this point. I forced Sparklez to deepthroat my cock but it didn't seem to mind him. He looked into my eyes as he kept sucking. I tilted his head up to me and whispered to him seductively, " Enough of that. Why don't you take a ride on my shaft instead."

~Sparklez POV~ My eyes widened. I leveled my entrance with Tom's rock hard dick, I forced myself on as I almost screamed in pain as he entered me. It hurt like the Nether but I didn't care, I wanted to pleasure Tom. I pushed myself up and down riding his member as Tom stroked mine.

~Syndicate POV~ Sparklez was in pure ecstacy at this point with his moans and gasps for air. We were both about to cum. I surprised him by slamming against his prostate. He shrieked my name as his cum covered my chest and I filled Sparklez to the brim as I pulled out of him.

~Both POV~ We collapsed onto the bed trying to catch our breath " I love you, Sparklez." Syndicate panted. As Sparklez said he loved him, Sparklez added, " The others musn't know, not even the gods. Agreed?" "Agreed." Syndicate responded as they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you guys like the next chapter! I apperciate any feedback you guys give. Hope ya got a boner or two! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Sparklez POV~ I had just woken up with Tom next to me, still asleep. My head was pounding from what happened last night. I got my clothes and armour on and headed outside to meet up with Tucker and Sonja.

~Tucker POV~ I saw Sparklez heading our way and we met up with him near the Quartz House. "Hey man how've ya been? We didn't see you or Tom during the Purge. What happened?" I questioned curiously.

~Sparklez POV~ I came up with a quick excuse. "Oh we just went strip mining and bet with diamonds. Tom lost the most of course." I chuckled nervously. They seemed to have thought it was true.

~Sonja POV~ "So where is Tom anyways?" I wondered. "At Champwan's farm I think." Sparklez replied. Me and Tucker went off to Champwan's farm as Sparklez made his way back home. I got a bit curious but decided not to follow.

~Syndicate POV~ I woke up to see I was still in Sparklez's vault. "Man, last night was amazing!" I thought to myself as I got dressed. Sparklez came back and uncovered his vault door. "Hello Mister Sparkly Pants!" I said in a tired yet happy tone.

~Sparklez POV~ "Hey you're awake! I told Tucker and Sonja that you were at Champwan's farm cause we truly don't need them knowing about this." I told Tom. He chuckled a bit. "Well, I better get out of here before they find me." Tom said as he kissed me goodbye and walked out of my home.

~Tucker POV~ "God damnit we walked here for nothing. He isn't even here." I pouted. "Welp, let's keep looking for Tom." As we walked out the door, we were greeted with something that made me stop for a second.

_  
:CHATLOG:  
Dianite joined the game SynHD My lord!  
_

~Syndicate POV~ Dianite was on, I had a good and bad feeling in my gut. The good feeling being that he was on. The bad feeling about him finding out about what happened, but no one told him. I felt a bit worried that someone found out, but there's no way, it was only him and Sparklez in the vault.

_  
PRIVATE MESSAGES:  
Dianite - SynHD I've heard rumours of you and that Ianitee.  
SynHD - Dianite What sort of rumours?  
Dianite - SynHD Rumours of love and betrayal. I am unsure of the truth though.  
SynHD - Dianite I can assure you that they are 100% false, my lord.  
Dianite - SynHD If you are lying to me, I shall find out and smite you. Farewell for now.

Dianite left the game _

I sighed in relief when he left. I could tell this was not an easy thing to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter of Forbidden right here. Suggest some more couple you can't find by private messaging me. See ya for now!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Sparklez POV~ Right after when Dianite left,I made my way to Tom to ask about what happened.  
"So, what did Dianite have to say?" I questioned him. Tom replied, "I lied to him about us. I didn't want to risk you or me getting hurt or killed." I sighed in relief when he said that.

~Syndicate POV~ I looked down and sighed, "Dianite said that if he ever sees us together, he'll kill me and never let me see you." Sparklez lifted my head up and whispered in my ear,"Well, he said if he sees us, and he isn't on now. Why don't we bend the rules a little?" I was blushing redder than red could be. "B-but what-t if..." I was shushed by Sparklez and pushed against the wall before I could finish my sentence. As I was kept quiet, Sparklez reached into my pants and started rubbing my cock. I moaned quietly as Sparklez smirked in pleasure.

~Sparklez POV~ I rubbed his cock faster and as of now, he was a hot and horny mess. We slipped our clothes off hastefully and as Syndicate was taking his pants off I pinned him against wall and heared Tom chuckle as he pushed me to the floor, sitting on top of me.

~Syndicate POV~ I was the dominant one! I wasn't letting him take my place. I leaned closer to Sparklez ear and whispered, "Two things: One, I'm the dominant one here. Two, Spread your legs." I leaned back up and tossed Sparklez his shrit. " You might want to bite down on this." I suggestivly said. He threw it in the corner and replied suductivly, " You don't want to block out my moans for you, do you?" He winked at me. I was getting harder by the second.

~Sparklez POV~ He positioned his dick with my enterance. I clenched my fists, ready for the pain. He pushed in hard and I screamed his name out of lust and pain. "F-Fuck you're tight!" Tom yelled as he rammed harder into me. " Gahhhhh!" He hit my prostate and repeatedly kept hitting there as I moaned uncontrollably. He hit there a couple more times and I came all over him and me. He came inside me, filling me to the brim. He pulled out and collapesed next to me on the ground. He made sure the door was locked next to us and he covered us as we fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
